


[Podfic] Well That’s Not English, Patrick

by olive2pod (olive2read)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, My First Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Season 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: Whisky helps Patrick write his songs. Whisky does not help Patrick write his vows (but it kinda does).





	[Podfic] Well That’s Not English, Patrick

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Well That's Not English, Patrick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392928) by [nilolay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilolay/pseuds/nilolay). 

**Length:** 02:41

**Streaming:**  


If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x  


—

**To download from dropbox:** right-click & save: [m4a](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7x1keyme87i7lla/Well%20That%E2%80%99s%20Not%20English%2C%20Patrick%20by%20nilolay.m4a?dl=0)

**File Size:** 4.4 MB (m4a)


End file.
